Before I Leave This World
by Nikichanx
Summary: The year is 850. Titans continue to swarm the interior as humanity's hope now rests on the shoulders of young Eren Yeager and the rest of the Scouts. Hailing from the Klorva District, Sonia Alaniz is a solider of the Recon Corps assigned with taking back Wall Maria. Alongside her comrade Rider Clark, she wishes to defend against the Titans. This is the story of her journey. OCxLevi


**Before I Leave This World**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>As long as I can remember my family has always worshipped the Walls. Every night, before I went to sleep, my mother would force me to kneel before my bed and pray to the goddesses: Maria, Rose and Sina.<p>

We attended the Church every day where we worshipped and prayed some more. It was because of my faith that, at the age of twelve, I decided to enlist in the Military Corps.

I planned to join the Garrison; dedicating the remainder of my life to the Walls. This story, however, truly begins on the day the Military made their way into Klorva.

—

Year 840. _Klorva District_.

Grey, ominous clouds reflected in the eyes of Sonia Alaniz as she inhaled the scent of oncoming rain. A downpour was sure to come soon; she could feel the chill even from inside the small cottage in which she and her family had stayed. In her hands was a large basket of what appeared to be freshly washed laundry. The year was 840.

Though there had not been any recent encounters with the Titans, the human race still lived in constant fear. Fear that at any second, of any day, the Titans would break through. Any information regarding the outside world was illegal to possess, however the fantasies of just what really lied beyond the Walls always managed to creep past Sonia's mind.

Sonia breathed softly as she closed her eyes, disappearing into another one of her daydreams. The outside couldn't have just belonged to the Titans. There had to be something more…

"More laundry?"

Sonia opened her eyes to see a young boy about her age peeking his head through the threshold of the door. He stared at her with a crooked smile, his blond hair neatly parted to one side and his icy blue eyes focused on no one else but her. It was none other than her neighbor, Johan.

Sonia placed the laundry basket on a small table beside her. "What are you doing, Johan?" she asked curiously.

The eleven year old boy threw his hands up behind his head and flashed another grin. "The shop was pretty slow today. Apparently_ they'll _be comin' into town today. Thought I'd stop by before that."

Sonia turned her attention back to the window and observed the dark sky. "I'm going to enlist." she said after a slight moment of hesitation.

"I heard." replied Johan almost immediately. "I guess it makes sense you'd wanna join 'em." He said continuing to study Sonia's expression carefully. "The Garrison right?-"

"SONIA!" cried a voice suddenly from down the hall.

Sonia quickly hurried out of the cramped bedroom, past Johan, and toward the kitchen. It was a rather small room, with just a sink and several counter tops placed against the wall. In the center of the room sat a wooden table with three empty chairs around it. Beside the window, a tall woman stood firm with long, flowing blond hair. She highly resembled Sonia, yet wore a worried, tired expression across her face.

"Child have you said your prayers?" questioned the woman just before her daughter could step foot inside the room. Sonia immediately bowed her head. "Yes mother, but-" She paused and tilted her head up slightly. Suddenly, a less-than-eager Johan emerged slowly from behind her. "Mrs. Alaniz." he addressed with a reluctant wave.

"Johan." greeted Sonia's mother with a rather stern tone. She then turned to face her daughter once more. "Well, what is it?"

"I've decided to enlist."

"…"

Sonia's mother simply chuckled at her daughter's proclamation, "Oh child, not this again."

"Mother, you've always taught me that the Walls are our saviors. We've always dedicated our lives to them, you, me and father. _Please_, let me join the Garrison! Let me dedicate my life further to our goddesses-"

_SLAP!_

Sonia fell to the ground cupping her swollen cheek. The room filled with silence as Johan rushed to her side, separating the enraged mother from her daughter. "No daughter of mine will give her life to the Military!" scolded her mother. Her bright brown eyes filled with apparent rage and horror. Johan shot a glare at the woman, "You bitch…" he muttered under his breath.

Tension filled the room as Sonia stood up quietly beside Johan. Her mother turned her back to face the window, refusing to make any eye contact with her daughter. Sonia held her breath as she made her way back toward the door with Johan following behind.

"Sonia…" he whispered softly.

Sonia paused in her steps. "It was because of God's great wisdom that the walls were built." she recited as if almost in a trance. Slightly brushing against Johan, she headed down the hall and toward the front door. She threw on a worn, tawny cloak around her shoulders and then made her way onto the busy streets.

Johan clenched his fists, "How can you let her treat you like this?!" he yelled rather displeased. "You sound like a robot!"

"I was out of line."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"I can't expect you to understand." replied Sonia in an uninterested tone. "But…" She paused, "Joining the Garrison is still my intention. The Walls are sacred, and must be protected at all costs. I'll prove that to both my mother _and_ father." She paused and turned to face him with a smirk, "But with all honesty, I rather be a part of the Garrison than join the Scouts like you."

Johan relaxed his shoulders. He couldn't help but grin at Sonia's remark as she turned her gaze away from him. It was true. For him to want to enlist in the Scouting Regiment was considered complete suicide; however he had always planned on joining the Scouts, ever since he was young.

Suddenly the cold air brushed against Johan's face and caused him to shiver. It was nearly evening as busy by-passers rushed down the cobblestone streets. Johan buried his hands in his pockets in an attempt to keep warm, "Looks like they'll be passing through 'ere any minute now" he said attempting to change the touchy subject. Sonia turned her face to see the streets begin to fill with crowds of people.

"It's them!" exclaimed a nearby spectator.

"The Military!" hollered another.

"The Military…" repeated Sonia lowly to herself. Strands of long black hair fell across her face as another cold breeze passed through. "Let's get a better look!" exclaimed Johan suddenly grabbing hold of Sonia's sleeve.

"W-Wait-"

Just before she could react, Sonia was pulled after the young eager boy. Following his lead, the two made their way onto several large crates. As they peered over the sea of impatient onlookers, a drizzle of rain sprinkled down from above. "C-Crap!" whined Sonia appearing defeated. Johan let out a hearty laugh. As the two exchanged looks, a caravan of soldiers made their way down the now cleared streets. Roars of insults cried out from the sidelines.

"Stop wasting our taxes!"

"Good for nothing is what you all are!"

Sonia remained quiet as she cautiously studied the scene before her. "_They look…so intimidating._" she thought to herself worriedly. Glancing over at Johan from the corner of her eye, she could see that he was just as unsettled"They hardly ever pass through Klorva." he explained attempting to keep his composure, "These people'll take any chance they can to give em' soldiers a piece of their mind."

"It's time, isn't it." replied Sonia with slight indignation.

Sonia and Johan continued to stare in anticipation as the adults around them began to whisper amongst themselves. It was known for a fact that the Military corps only passed through this part of Wall Maria during recruitment time, yet a feeling of wariness still hovered in the air.

"We'll be leaving with them this time next year." whispered Sonia to Johan.

"You know…" started Johan with a smirk, "You shouldn't try so hard to impress others. Just because you want to join the Garrison, it won't give you any of your parents approval. All _they_ care about is the Walls and the Walls alone."

Ignoring the snide comments of a critical Johan, Sonia remained focused on the parade of solders continuing their way through the streets. "Let's go." she said quietly making her way off the boxes. Johan paused then quickly followed her lead.

Blood flooded her veins as Sonia's entire body became taken over with a tense sensation. Though Johan was against her joining the Military, she felt that this would allow her to gain her parents approval. She was fed up with _just_ going to Church every day. Sonia knew that in order to truly show her loyalty to the Walls, she would have to be on the front lines; and that was her upmost priority.

A year from now, she would officially enlist in the Cadets.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><span>One Year Later<span>.

"Straighten up, slackers! The 102nd Cadet Corp boot camp begins now!"

A tall and intimidating man stood firm before a group of young soldiers, the bright sun reflecting against his bald head. His booming voice echoed through the entire training grounds.

"The name's Keith Shadis and I will be your Commander while you're here!" he said continuing to yell, "Let's make things clear, you _will _grow to hate me!"

The Commander was vastly known for his strict, frightening, and imposing nature, making him perfect for training the newly recruited Cadets. His prominent wrinkles and dark circles around his eyes only contributed slightly to his intimidating disposition.

Standing amidst the young fighters was twelve year old Sonia Alaniz. Her once long hair now cut and tied back into a short ponytail that reached only to the base of her neck. Beside her, a slightly taller Johan Adler. Both of them stood completely straight, their arms locked in the notorious "solider salute".

"Listen up you worthless greenhorns!" continued the Commander, "This is where you ask yourselves: Am I going to become easy Titan fodder, or am I going to bite back?!"

Sonia's expression remained blank as she took in the Commander's harsh words. Johan, on the other hand, remained smug in his character as always. The Commander began to make his way through the lines of soldiers, glaring at each new face he came across. Suddenly, he came to an immediate pause, just several feet away from Sonia.

Before him, a rather tall and slender young man stood firm. Strands of his short, dark brown hair fell naturally across his forehead and his sharp, light green eyes focused straight ahead. His expression was quite calm, despite now being the sole focus of the Commander's piercing gaze. Sonia couldn't help but peer over at him from the corner of her eye.

"Ah, Rider Clark." began the Commander with a rather unsettling tone. "Son of Abram, I assume?"

The young man did not budge. His unflappable demeanor was quite impressive, quickly catching the attention of the soldiers around him. After a moment of intense staring, the boy captured the Commander's gaze.

"Rider Clark, Dauper village sir." he answered finally.

"I figured as much." replied the Commander displeased. He leaned over toward the boy and frowned.

"LISTEN CADET, DON'T THINK YOU'LL GET ANY SPECIAL TREATMENT, YA' HEAR?"

"_Special treatment…_" thought Sonia immediately to herself. She narrowed her eyes as she studied the boy in further detail. Could this boy have been really that important for the Commander to personally call out?

"_W-Who is he?_"

"Hey, pay attention." whispered Johan.

Sonia shook her head and regained her focus.

Little did she know, it would be later that afternoon that a little less than half of the newly recruited cadets would make their way back onto the carriages. Just one day, and a little less than _half_ of the newly recruited cadets would be sent back on their way to work on the fields. The year was 841, and the 102nd Cadet Corp boot camp was now officially well underway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading _**Before I Leave This World. **_**Feel free to leave a review, however please be polite. Let me know what you want to happen next! Maybe I'll include it in the next chapter [x****

****-Nic****


End file.
